77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc Number
An Arc Number is a numerological motif where a specific number (or set of numbers) repeatedly appears in a given work; the term originated on TV TropesArc Numbers as defined on TV Tropes. The following Arc Numbers are present in the shared fictional universe of 77 Days. 2 The most prominent use of the number 2 occurs in the private video How to Pronounce Two. In the first part the video states, " The two of us would have to reconcile later; we had to leave immediately to reach the beach by nightfall." Two is then used repeatedly in the second part, " A: Two regulators, two traders, two scientists, two systems: two Impacts." Finally, in the third part the speaker states " B: Two glasses of Chief's special punch is far too much." References to the number 2 can also be found in the videos: *How to Order Food in English *How to Say the Numbers 1 to 10 in English *How to Pronounce I Love You *How to Pronounce Finance *How to Pronounce Food *How to Pronounce Live *How to Pronounce Jubilee *How to Pronounce Connection *Private video How to Pronounce Acquiesce Finally, Bear Stearns Bravo began with only two instalments: First & Second Impact. 3 & 33 Originates from Horse_ebooks, where 33 is tweeted more so than any other number, primarily in the spam tweets posting linksGoogle search of @Horse_ebooks, showing a vast number of 33-related tweets. It also appears in Bear Stearns Bravo, sometimes along with 3, which seems to have the same meaning. The number seems to be connected to bad outcomes and deception. Triangles, which are three-sided shapes, have also featured prominently throughout 77 Days (e.g. "the indigo triangles are a warning sign"). Furthermore, If you flip the first 7 in 77 the result could be interpreted as a triangle (seven & seventy seven being significant in their own way; see below). The number 7 is important to the Fourth Way enneagram , which also has a relationship to triangles. Appearances *Bear Stearns has a decoy accountancy division on floor 33 of their building. *Several career science cards contain either 3, or 33, in some way. They are: Sport, three American football players, each with 33 on their uniforms; Premature Lunch, three identical old men eating at 10:33; Chalupa Chalupa Supreme depicts three swimmers; Dinner with a View depitcs a digital clock at 10:33. *Various Horse_ebooks tweets *An author known as LegalShipper33 is referred to in the BSB news tickerScreenshot of the BSB news ticker mentioning LegalShipper33 *The player with the highest score at the Arcade in Second Impact is NICOLE33 *Franco is seat 3 in the Solarium Club's Big Gallup tournament, which culminates in a three-way stake-out for the prize; the stake-out includes Franco, but she is the first to lose. *How to Pronounce Three, 3 & 33, the latter of which is all about Nicole/Horse_ebooks. *The third of the Ten Mysteries *One of the most powerful regulatory forms is the G0G0G0, which is commonly pronounced "go go go". In Japanese (a langauge which is incorporated in the BSB news ticker on the official site), "go" means 5, meaning the form G0G0G0 could be interpreted as 3 fives (555). This was also hinted at when "五五五　五五五　五五五" (gogogo gogogo gogogo in japanese) appeared in the news ticker after this was pointed out on official BSB site forumscreenshot of the discussion regarding the G0G0G0 on the official BSB site forum, the Cowboy Cafe, bearstearnsbravo.com.. *A cartoon version of Jackie is shown to have just missed the 3rd hole on a mini golf course in the credits for First Impact, Bear Stearns Bravoscreenshot of First Impact credits, BSB, YT. Five Seems to appear in connection with people and disaster, more often written as five (as opposed to 5) e.g. the Five Friends and the Five Gurus. Other notable occurrences: *It was also related in the Pronunciation Book video How to Pronounce 26 that Jackie woke up at five every morning *Many @Horse_ebooks tweets referring to five (or 5) somethingsGoogle search of @Horse_ebooks, showing a vast number of five-related tweetsGoogle search of @Horse_ebooks, showing a vast number of 5-related tweets. *Lasso had seat number five in the Solarium Club's Big Gallup tournament; in that same tournament, he was on the brink of victory before he suffered a tremendous loss to Sonata, who therefore won instead. *Countdown video 16 describes a "greeting for the morning"; this involves lowering one's hands slowly "while you take five deep breaths". *The Tragedy on Threadneedle Street lead to the meeting of five new friends, as well as the creation of the ten fingers of LA (comprised of five banks and five branches of government), and involves a disaster in the burning down of a taxidermy shop. *Countdown video 5 *the 5th of the Ten Mysteries *Henri discoverd something so haunting under seat 5F in the auditorium at Bear Stearns that he refused to tell Franco exactly what it was. *Jackie's hostile takeover of the Free Trade Zone commenced just as the calendar rolled over to July 5th, 2007. *How to Pronounce Horse ebooks, "I've been trying to tell you something for five years" *The launch of BSB took place five years after the launch of This Is My Milwaukee *Jackie was born on Cinco de Mayo (5th day of the 5th month) *There are 5 players of Big Gallup in the Solarium Club's tournament, and only five real masters of Big Gallup *The Countdown Sonnet has iambic pentameter *As per above, the G0G0G0 can be interpreted as 555 7, 77 and 777 The eponymous & iconic number of the 77 days shared universe, featured most prominently in PB's 77 Days Video Countdown. It also appears in Bear Stearns Bravo, in conjunction with 7, which seems to have the same meaning. In contrast to 3 & 33, both 7 & 77 seem to be associated with positive outcomes and revelation (e.g. "something is going to happen in 77 days"How to Pronounce 77, Pronounciation Book, "7 is a lucky number"How to Pronounce Lucky, Pronounciation Book ). Other references to the numbers 7, 77 and 777: *How to Say the Numbers 1 to 10 in English *How to Say No to Drugs *How to Pronounce Gala *How to Pronounce Curriculum Vitae *The events of BSB (First and Second Impact) occur in 200'7' *There are 777 million people in Los Angeles 1260 The total number of days from the first video to the end of the countdown. It's presence could be purely coincidental, however, there are atleast two connections worth pursuing. First, a polymorphic computer virus known as 1260 1260 virus Wikipedia, which was originally introduced 1989. The other possibility is the Book of Revelations Theory in which two witnesses are given the power of prophesy for 1,260 days, while another woman is protected in the wilderness for 1,260 days. Revelation is also strongly connected to the number 7, in fact, it's connection to seven is far greater than that of 1,260. Trivia * Speculation *As mentioned in How to Pronounce Lucky , "There's one number that is the opposite of lucky." This number is not specifically mentioned, however, in many cultures 13 is considered unlucky. Whether or not the opposite of lucky is unlucky could be debated. Assuming 13 is the opposite of lucky, there are 96 "How to Say..." videos, 96 divided by 7 is 13.7142857 repeating. 142857 is a cyclic number , also known as 1/7 142857, Wikipedia. References Category:Research